


Beauty and the Gulpin

by devil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With icy blue eyes and a look of disdain, Princess Homika stared at the creature who slept on the pillow next to her. It was so repulsive. Well, he. It was apparently a he. And he was named Akuroma. Who would ever take the time to name such a disgusting creature she did not know. What a waste of a name. 

The creature was so unsightly that he made her, the princess who often dressed as a peasant and wandered through the city, the princess who enjoyed playing near the swamps in her free time, cringe. It almost made her cry to know she had to share a bed with it. Akuroma’s body, or lack of rather, was just a blob. A small pale yellow blob with black slits for eyes and little nubby good for nothing arms. For some reason, he was always moist to touch and often sticky, getting slime on everything. In fact, a large trail of slime was left where ever the blob went. Undoubtedly, he was ruining one of her good favorite pillows right now with his dirty body.

Somehow, that was all somewhat tolerable. What wasn’t, however, were his lips. Always puckered up and wet, as if he were waiting for a kiss. And he was. Not only did the little slime ball want to dine and bed with the princess, he also wanted to kiss her for lord knows why. It was simply vile. Just the thought of kissing the disgusting blob made her shudder, causing a sick feeling to rise in her stomach. 

And still, despite all this, her father made her keep him, just because he had helped her earlier in the week. Without intentions of following through with what she said, she promised Akuroma he could live with her if he were able to retrieve the barrette she had dropped in the swamp. Once it was in her possession again she left the creature behind. But he followed her all the way back to the castle and once her father heard of the promise he made sure that Homika didn’t break it. So now, for as long as Akuroma wished it, the princess was to keep him with her and take care of him, no matter how much she hated it.

With a sigh, she rolls over, facing away from the sleeping monster. She could only hope that she would be rid of him soon.


	2. Chapter 2

“He did what?”

“Homika, dear, do not get upset now. This is just one of many. There will be plenty of other chances to—”

With a sniffle, the princess immediately turns and runs off to her room, cutting her father off. While she manages to choke down her tears on the way there, the second she’s in the door she’s sobbing, tears running freely down her face as she buries her face into one of her many large pink pillows, muffling her sobs. There was a painful ache in her chest and her head hurt. The poor girl was much too distraught to notice Akuroma, who managed to flop up onto the bed and was inching his way toward her. 

“Princess, why must you cry? I beg of you to please stop, it pains my heart to see you so upset.”

Hearing such a comforting voice that was so full of concern was so unexpected that the girl actually did stop crying. The other occupants of the castle have grown so used to her tantrums that they just tuned her out now. She lifts her head from the tear stained pillow, revealing her flushed red and damp face just long enough to see the blob before she started crying again.

Moving into a sitting position and looking towards the other, she shakes her head. ”Oh Akuroma. Please go. I do not wish for others to see me in such a state. The problems I’m facing are ones of royalty, nothing a creature like you could understand.”

Ignoring her request for him to leave, Akuroma instead breaks one of the ‘rules’ about touching the princess and crawls into her lap, trying to comfort her as much as he can with his little wing shaped arms. ”Please, princess. Allow me to at least listen to the problem that pains you. I wish to help in anyway I am able to.”

For a few moments, Homika stays as silent as she can, biting onto her bottom lip and just letting out the smallest of whimpers. All she does is stare at the creature in her lap. She wasn’t sure what to do at first. If she should say anything or just push him off. However, within seconds she’s sobbing again and just spills everything to him.

“Weeks ago it was decided that I was to wed a handsome prince from a nearby kingdom. He was the most perfect, most charming prince I have ever met. He treated me with such kindness and made me feel so happy. We were going to marry and everything was going to be wonderful!” A sigh escapes her, a sad smile appearing on her face as she thinks about it, suddenly becoming oddly calm. 

But the smile is quickly gone, replaced with a quivering lip as her eyes begin to fill with tears once again. “And then…and then he withdrew his proposal!” Now when she speaks it’s in between sniffles and hiccups, becoming more and more upset as she goes on. ”Instead of marrying me, he’ll be marrying some other much prettier princess!”

“He…he didn’t actually tell me this, but it’s happened enough already for me to know the reason. It happens every time! I…I’ve heard even the people of my kingdom speaking of my looks.” There’s a bit of a bitter tone to her voice as she thinks about it, looking toward the window in her room where a faint outline of the villagers homes can be seen.

”I’m much too dainty and small, even for a princess. My hair is too untamed and lacking in color. It’s not beautiful at all. My skin…it’s far too pale. There are some who say with my ‘frosty looks’ I remind them of death! And not only that, but my chest it’s…it’s…” Unable to finish her sentence, all the girl does it wail instead. ”I’m a hideous princess who will be doomed to rule my kingdom alone! No prince will ever want me!”

Not speaking any more, only crying now, she grabs onto Akuroma, pulling him into a hug and squishing him against her as she cries. Through out all of what she said, the blob had stayed quiet, listening to the grieving girl. What he had just heard was deeply troubling to him. Shushing her and patting her arm, he tries to calm her down. ”Shh, now, now, princess. There is no need to cry over that man. He is a fool and doesn’t deserve a princess as wonderful and beautiful as you!”

This gets her to stop crying, going almost silent once again with just an occasional sniffle. ”You…you think I’m beautiful, Akuroma?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Homika. Your looks may be odd to others, but I think they make you unique and truly beautiful. And you will never be alone, my dear girl. I’ll always stay by your side and I will love you for who you are, not only what you look like.” There’s a slight hesitance before he continues speaking. ”If I were a prince, I would only want you as my princess.”

Everything goes silent as Homika looks to Akuroma, icy eyes wide in surprise at what he said. She cannot remember ever being told something as nice as this. All sadness immediately left her, replaced with feelings of joy and an odd fluttering feeling in her chest. ”Oh, Akuroma…You’re the sweetest person I have ever met.” Lifting him up, she gives him a small kiss on the forehead before cradling him in her arms once again. ”If you were my prince, I would be the most happiest princess in the world…”


End file.
